User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni
Personal info My interests include Redwall, Star Wars, God, family, and escpecially WOLVES! I one day plan on working with wolves in a career. Untill then though my schedule is occupied with reading, homework, school, studying wolves, and playing my Saxophone and Bassoon. For the record, I'm a guy. And my name isn't the same this account either. its normal. not huge and hard to read. Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 14:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC) yay, first post! how far di you get? Also, could you delete your uesr tallk link? It won't work, and I keep forgetting and clicking on it, wasting time. Just a suggestion. --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I think you cn undo the edit. Go to page history, click arond until you find the right one, and click undo. But tthat mightdelete all of these . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Rukky is just a healer, for all I know, though she does drees like a seer.--Tree Climber Talk! 02:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I Deleted the link going to my user talk page, cause after three days of trying to fix it and even starting over again, you go a little nuts! Me! 05:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) No comment Rukky wasn't a seer, but sje sort of acted and dresssed like one. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update- Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update on A Coneslinger's Revenge Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I know I wanted it to be about the length of a Redwall Book- sorry. Any critiques? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) My Fan fic I pretty sure that my fan fic will take place before the first Redwall book according to the chronilogical order.(Did that make sense?) About all of the hares and how they all came to be gathered at Salamandastron, and tehn tying into the first book. Before I even START writing it though I need to take a crash course in hare speech!(Nothing worse than an american accented hare!)Me! 04:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hi. Fiona Fox is active! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I meant to underline the "is" part in my earlier message. Do you have a fan-fic right now? I have two: Hollyfire's Tale and Nightmoon. Could you do what you did to Shieldmaiden's fan-fics, only on mine? Please show me what you've done, though, before submiting your edit. Otherwise, I would love you to check them! Sorry, though, can't help on the hare speech, other than they call everybeast a "chap" and say "wot?" when they are asking someone to agree with them. --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Critique me all you want. I don't care. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Me! 23:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) critic all yew want Any help is apperciated! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Nightmoon I added onto Nightmoon, you'll see. Also, from now on, could you leave the critiques on the talk-pages of those fan-fics? I check the talk pages on the fan-fic pages more than my own. Thanks so much for doing this, Prard. --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ???? what did ya mean by fail? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC)